


Naughty Sisters

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Krampus - Freeform, Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Elsa wakes up to find something terrible in her sister's bedroom.
Comments: 1





	Naughty Sisters

Elsa let out a soft sigh as she looked out from her frost-covered windows. Arideall was safe, the kingdom was safe and best of all she and Anna were closer than ever now. Yule had started and she could not wait to enjoy the holidays with her sister. She still had to find a nice gift for Anna but other than that she had no other worries for the holiday.

“I bet Anna is passed out on her bed already.” She chuckled to herself while walking out of her room. She planned to check up on Anna, tuck her into bed and make sure she was warm for the cold night. Part of her wanted to join her in that bed but they weren’t little kids no more. Besides, what would the castle staff say if they found them in such a state?

Elsa was so distracted with her thoughts she didn’t notice the sounds coming from Anna’s room until she was a few feet from her door. She came to an abrupt halt, starting over at the old oak door. She could hear Anna’s voice echoing behind it. The sound of her moaning and soft cries put a blush to Elsa’s cheeks. She was shocked to hear such sounds come from her sister. Part of her began to wonder if Anna had snuck Kristoff into the castle again. She told Anna that he wasn’t allowed to stay overnight. She could feel herself getting furious. She was going to break up the couple and put an end to their naughty fun for the night. She took hold of the brass handle, pulling the door back far enough to peek inside. What she saw wasn’t Kristoff making love to Anna. It was a monster fucking her sister.

Elsa was frozen in shock and fear. Her eyes widen at what she saw. There at the foot of Anna’s bed was a huge hairy monster that had Anna bent over and was roughly fucking her into her mattress. The creature was twice the size of Kristoff, covered head to toe in pure snow-white fur. It had two long curved goat horns protruding from the top of its head. It had a goat-like tail swaying behind it and hooven feet. The most horrifying sight was its face. The best she could describe it would be if someone took a human and goat and force them to have a child together. It was monstrous and then she saw its thick long tongue roll out, its length easily as long as her own arm. As she took in the sight of this creature, a single word came to her mind. A monster that her father would tell her when she was younger. A creature that came during Yule to punish bad children. Krampus.

Elsa could only watch as Krampus defiled her sister. Its thick bright red cock slamming into Anna over and over, bulging her belly from it. Hearing her sister cry out in sickening bliss and not begging for help. Elsa should have barged in, unleash her magic on the creature and save her beloved sister but she couldn’t. There was a part of her that wanted to keep watching, to witness this unnatural union between the pair. Something about seeing this monster plowing her sister like some common whore put a bone-chilling warmth inside her. She felt jealous of the pair. Jealous of Krampus to be able to do such an act with her sister and jealousy of Anna to experience such otherworldly pleasure.

“Mmmmmmmmm so we have a peeper~ Naughty naughty Elsa.” A gravelly voice cut through Anna’s moans. Elsa snapped out of her daze to see Krampus staring at her. With a wave of its hand, the duel doors shot open, exposing Elsa before the pair. She instantly tries to shoot her magic at it but was surprised when nothing happened.

“Hehehe your magic has no effect here Queen Elsa. Now come here. It's your turn to receive your gift for the year.” He gave a come here motion with his claw hand.

Elsa felt her body move against her will. She tries to cry out for help but her voice would not come forth from her lips. Fear took hold of her. She glanced up to see Krampus towering over her.

“You’ve been a naughty girl Elsa. Just like your sister here.” he motions to Anna, pulling his cock out of her gaping folds. A thick stream of cum gushing out and pooling on the carpet below her. He chuckles, returning his gaze to her. “Nows it's your turn to be...punished~”

With a flash his claws swipe across Elsa’s body, ripping her nightgown from her body. She felt fear and excitement rush through her. She could feel her body heating up to the idea that Krampus was going to defile her just like he had her sister.

“Now let's get to it. So much fun, so little time.” he chuckles again, grabbing Elsa before shoving her onto the bed. She lands with a soft thud next to her sister. Glancing over she could see that Anna was on the edge of passing out, her breath labor while wearing a big smile across her face.

“Don’t worry you’ll be just like her,” Krampus spoke. He knelt down and scooped up a handful of his own cum. With a chuckle he smeared it across Elsa’s folds, forcing the young queen to jump at the feel of his warm seed spread across her skin. She wanted to feel sick by his act, to beg him to stop and let her go but deep down she found it thrilling and secretly wanting more.

“Mmmmmm be sure to moan for me your slutty queen.” Krampus grabbed hold of Elsa’s legs, spreading them side he slammed his fat cock against her cum stain pussy. To her surprise, it went in without trouble and a sharp jolt of pleasure shot through her.

“AHHHHH!” She let out a cry. She went wide with shock while a swell addicting pleasure took hold of her mind. There was no pain, no discomfort. Despite how big he was and how rough he was going, she could only feel a pure primal bliss take hold. Her body rocked against the bed, her voice moaning aloud without her approval.

“Hehehe just like your sister. No one can resist me, Elsa. Now enjoy this moment as I fill you up as I did her. Who knows maybe you’ll be able to bear my young.” The monster spoke with a rough laugh. He began to thrust harder now, slamming his thick cock into her with no mercy for her body.

Elsa could only moan and nod her head to his words. The thought of bearing its child only aroused the ice queen more. Why was she feeling such things, why did getting defiled by such a monster excites her to no end? It was as if some foul magic had taken hold of her mind and was forcing her to think and feel such things.

It felt like time had come to a crawl for her. All she could do was moan and watch the disgusting monster fuck her next to her sister. With a sudden jolt, Elsa let out a cry of bliss as she came upon his cock. Moments later she came again as she felt him suddenly flooding her womb with his warm seed. Her mind began to drift, her body sore and tired. The last thing she saw was Krampus laughing at her before everything went dark.

Elsa awoke with a jolt. She sat up to find herself naked in her own bed. She felt sore and weak but there was no sign of Krampus anywhere. She heard a soft snore and turn to see Anna sleeping next to her, naked as well. Elsa began to wonder if it was all a twisted dream or had Krampus really come for her and her sister. She slowly lay down beside Anna, holding her sister close to her. Guess she would find out next year if Krampus was real or not.


End file.
